the_lost_destiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brightstar
Brightstar is a black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. General Information :Name: Brightstar :Affiliation: StarClan, FireClan (formerly) :Rank: Leader :Cause of Death: :Killed by Skystar :Other Names: :Kit: Brightkit :Apprentice: Brightpaw :Leader: Brightstar :Family: :Mates: Lightning, Squirreltail :Brothers: Fogshade, Thornfoot :Sons: Birchpaw :Daughters: Maplestar, Rowan, Aspenflight History In ''Taking Flight'' Robinpaw hears a loud, painful shriek in the center of camp. Every cat turns to see Brightstar's dead body, with Skystar's blood-stained claws over them. The FireClan deputy and Brightstar's daughter Mapletail yells out the fallen leader's name, calling Skystar a monster. Skystar replies that it looks like it was her last life and that there was one less traitor in the world, causing Mapletail to fire back that Brightstar was a traitor as much as Skystar was a good leader. Skystar asks if she knows what Brightstar did, to which Mapletail says that she led her Clan with kindness, courage and honor. Robinpaw then feels proud of her mother for standing up to Brightstar. Skystar says that she was many things to many cats, but one thing that she wasn't to anybody was being honest. She repeats again if they knew Brightstar did, in betrayal of her Clanmates. Robinpaw is stumped, wondering how Brightstar and betrayal could be in the same sentence. Skystar then calls Brightstar a coward, and says that she knows her secret now. After Skystar kills Brightstar's son, Birchpaw, she calls Brightstar a filthy, dishonest liar, even in StarClan. When FireClan is driven out, Robinpaw asks what Brightstar could have done that was so bad, and bets that Skystar was lying to make FireClan look weak. Brightstar is one of the casaulties when Puddlepaw counts the cats who died in the battle. Brightstar is later mentioned by Shadowpaw when Skystar told IceClan that they would peacefully negotiate with her for territory, and by Puddlepaw and Fernpaw when Puddlepaw tells the story of where he was for three days. When Robinpaw's point of view is back, she thinks about how the Clan still grieves the cats who died in the battle. Later, Mapletail, now Maplestar, takes her kits Robinpaw, Ravenpaw, and Crowpaw to Twolegplace, she introduces herself to Rowan as Brightstar's daughter. When the four cats rescue Lightning from the burning Twoleg nest, Maplestar tells her kits that Lightning is Brightstar's first mate, and that she convinced the whole Clan that Maplestar was Squirreltail's kit. Lightning realizes that Brightstar is dead when he sees that Maplestar has the -star suffix at the end of her name, making her leader. Rowan says she never got to say goodbye, or hello, or anything, and Maplestar says that she led the Clan well, and she can only dream of being as good as Brightstar was. When Maplestar tells the truth about Brightstar to the Clan, Patchpaw tells Robinpaw that Brightstar messed up, but then they wouldn't have Robinpaw, Ravenpaw, or Crowpaw, Lightning would have died alone in the fire, and she wouldn't have appointed Maplestar as deputy. Robinpaw replies that she would have appointed another cat as deputy, and maybe the Clan wouldn't be driven out. Brightstar is mentioned by Lilystar at the next gathering, after FireClan has returned. Lilystar tells Maplestar that he is sorry for her death. Then, two StarClan cats appear, one of them being Brightstar, the other being Skystar. After the IceClan cats question why Skystar is in StarClan, Brightstar defends her, saying Skystar wasn't herself. Brightstar then delivers a prophecy before the book ends. Kin Mates: ' :Lightning(deceased, residence unknown) :Squirreltail(living, as of ''Burning Embers) 'Sons: ' :Birchpaw(deceased, in StarClan) 'Daughters: ' :Maplestar(living, as of Burning Embers) :Rowan(deceased, residence unknown) 'Brothers: ' :Thornfoot(deceased, in StarClan) :Fogshade(deceased, in StarClan) 'Granddaughters: ' :Robinheart(living, as of Burning Embers) :Ravenwing(deceased, in StarClan) :Hailpaw(living, as of Burning Embers) :Lightningpaw(living, as of Burning Embers) 'Grandsons: ' :Crowflight(living, as of Burning Embers) :Floodpaw(living, as of Burning Embers) :Rainpaw(living, as of Burning Embers) :Thunderpaw(living, as of Burning Embers) 'Great-Grandsons: ' :Foxkit(living as of Burning Embers) :Jackdawkit(deceased, in StarClan) :Birchkit(deceased, in StarClan) '''Great-Granddaughters: :Pebblekit(living, as of Burning Embers) :Flamekit(deceased, in StarClan) :Blazekit(deceased, in StarClan) :Sparrowkit(deceased, in StarClan) Category:Characters Category:Taking Flight Characters Category:FireClan Cats